1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for attachment and detachment of a grass collector in a riding-type mower vehicle that is provided with a mower in a portion in front of the front wheels or a portion between the front wheels and the rear wheels in a vehicle body, and is also provided with a grass collector in the rear part of the vehicle body, wherein the cut grass that is cut by the mower is fed to the grass collector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in JP2002-36896, for example, a riding-type mower vehicle is known in which a frame connects to the front part of a grass collector and extends forward, and the frame of the grass collector is connected by bolts to a bracket connected to the rear part of the vehicle body.
Since the bolts must be tightened or loosened when the grass collector is attached or detached according to the abovementioned reference, time is required to attach or detach the grass collector.
Therefore, in the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,251, a boss part is connected to the rear part of the vehicle body, the frame of the grass collector is inserted in the boss part of the vehicle body, and a pin for preventing detachment is attached in an attachment hole of the boss part of the vehicle body. The frame of the grass collector can thereby be easily removed from the boss part of the vehicle body by attaching or removing the pin, and the crass collector can be removed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,251, when the inner diameter of the boss part of the vehicle body and the outer diameter of the grass collector frame are not set with good precision, the grass collector frame sometimes rattles against the boss part of the vehicle body, and the grass collector rattles due to vibration during travel, thus imparting discomfort to the operator.